Wario and Waluigi Misbehave at The Movies
Plot Wario and Waluigi want Bemular to take them to see Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Collection, but Bemular told Wario and Waluigi they can watch TV. But Degola told Bemular there's no Netflix account. When they got to the movies, Wario and Waluigi want three tickets for Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Collection, however, the movie ticket manager said that compilation belongs to Nintendo and it's also for monster and monster children only. So, as a bonus near Halloween, the movie ticket manager gives them 3 tickets for Castle on the Sky. But Wario and Waluigi got upset, Wario uses the Wario Waft on some patrons and Waluigi throws the stinkbombs at the screens. After that awful stinky attack. Bemular grounds Wario and Waluigi for 6 months without Nintendo and other things until further notice. Transcript Wario: Hey Bemular, Elephant012 wants everyone like you and us to see Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Collection. Can we please go see it? Bemular: No can do! Waluigi: But Bemular, we're from Nintendo, and let's go see that Fire Emblem compilation movie. Bemular: Wario and Waluigi, I said no can do, we're not going to the movies. You both can watch TV. Wario and Waluigi: We want Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Collection! NOW! Bemular: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no can do. Go watch some TV now. Degola: Hey Bemular, I don't have a Netflix account. So take Wario and Waluigi to the movies while I make a Netflix account. Bemular: Did you hear that? Degola said we don't have a Netflix account. That means we can go. (When Bemular took the Wario Bros. to the movies, something went wrong) Movie ticket clerk: Welcome to the movie theaters, how can we help you today? Wario: Can we have 3 tickets for Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Collection? Movie ticket clerk: I'm sorry Wario and Waluigi, but We told Nintendo not to let you see their movies. Because that movies is only for monsters and monster children. Waluigi: What? Please tell us you're joking? We want to see the characters superimposed over live action footage! Movie ticket clerk: And speaking of October, you 3 can see a Studio Ghibli film called Castle in the Sky instead. It is made by Disney instead of Nintendo, the movie is completely animated and Sheeta comes out in the movie as well. Castle in the Sky is also similar to Fire Emblem IF: Transient Memories Compilation. Wario: Why? Bemular: Because both of you, Nintendo had already been called to not let you 2 get any of their stuff until further notice. How about you can see Castle in the Sky instead? Wario and Waluigi: Shut up Bemular, we want to see Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Collection, and that's final! Bemular: Wario and Waluigi, stop acting like spoiled brats or you can have nothing at all. Now look Cj and Lilly are going to be scared for this. Wario: That's it, i'm going to do the Wario Waft at the movies! Waluigi: And I'm throwing the stinkbombs everywhere at the movies! How about that? (Wario does the stinky Wario Waft fart on 7 people, Waluigi throws 12 stinkbombs to the 12 movie screens, the movie theaters got stinked up into pieces) Bemular: That's it, Wario and Waluigi. We're going home and you're both getting nothing at all. (at home) Degola: Wario and Waluigi, how dare you both misbehave at the movies? That's it, you both are grounded for googolplex years. Go to your room and think about what you did. Wario and Waluigi: Will do! (Wario and Waluigi go to their room) Bemular: Man, I don't like Wario and Waluigi, they just do stinky stuff. Degola: I know how you feel Bemular. Hey, how about we go see Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Compilation tomorrow? Wario and Waluigi will not come with us, instead they will be babysitted by Giffany, how does that sound? Bemular: Yes, I would love to. (Fin) Category:MrEmperorCJ gets Ungrounded Category:Lilly Crumpington gets ungrounded days Category:Wario and Waluigi's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012 Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012